I'll Be
by ochibi-san
Summary: nice little songfic bout asuranxcagalli on a beach..song by savage garden..


I'll Be

by: ochibi-san

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SeedDestiny! If I did, I would be VERY HAPPY. **_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

A blonde teenager girl is sitting on the beach, gazing at the horizon, where the sun was setting. Waves gently wash against her feet as it repeats its cycle. The orange glow reflected off the water and the sky darkened to a dark orange color.

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

Sighing to herself, the girl lies on the sand, enjoying the peace and quiet that the place had to offer. The girl closed her eyes and listened to the water crashing against the rocks. A slight rustling was heard in the background, making her eyes open and find emerald green ones instead.

"Asuran!"

She sat up quickly and brushed the sand off herself. "What are you doing here?"

_I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do_

"Looking for you." He replied with a grin and held out his hand.

"Looking for me? Why? I can take care of myself." She took his hand and instead, pulled him down to sit beside her. "Sit. Stay."

_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_

Asuran smiled and settled himself comfortably on the ground. "Cagalli, Kira was worried and sent me to find you."

Cagalli laughed, "I doubt 'worry' was the only reason he sent you."

_A new beginning_

_  
A reason for living_

_  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

The former ZAFT soldier chuckled, "Lacus was there too. I bet he wanted to be alone with her. If you get my drift." _Wink Wink_

She playfully hit his arm, "Asuran! Thanks for ruining my dreams of Kira as the perfect and worrying younger brother!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Younger?"

"YES."

"Ok."

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

Both turned their attention to the ocean and the sky began to darken. As evening came, it started to get colder. Cagalli shivered slightly as the wind bit at her skin. Rubbing her hands to return circulation, a jacket wrapped around her shoulders, shielding her from the wind. She turned around and saw Asuran draping it more securely. She frowned.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not really. You need it more."

_I want to lay like this forever_

_  
Until the sky falls down on me_

She huffed and pulled the jacket closer. It wasn't exactly a thick one, but it was better than nothing. Or so she thought. Suddenly, arms encircled her waist, gently pulling her closer to a heat source.

Her eyes widen, then blushed at the sight of the former Justice pilot embracing her. She could feel the warmth of his chest through the jacket and leaned comfortably against him. Asuran grinned, tightening his hold around her.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_  
I'll make a wish, send it to Heaven, then make you want to cry_

They stayed like that for 10 minutes, before Cagalli turned around, still in the embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She buried her face in his chest and listened to his heart, gently beating. Asuran traced lazy circles on her back, making her almost moan with the sensation of his finger.

Inhaling deeply, she lifted her head and brushed a few strands of hair that was in his face. Asuran shuddered as one of her fingers made contact with his cheek.

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of .._

Cagalli gazed at his eyes, and he looked back. She fought to break the nasty silence and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. He tilted his head, making her choke with laughter.

_The highest power_

_  
In lonely hours_

_  
The tears devour you_

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just you look so funny doing that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really now…"

Cagalli covered her mouth to stifle the giggling as the blue-haired pilot stared confusingly at the Princess of Orb. He brushed away her hands from her mouth and leaned forward. He kissed her.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_  
I want to bathe with you in the sea_

Cagalli's eyes widened with shock as he gently brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back, looking at her who was no longer giggling, but with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. She touched the spot where he kissed her and fell silent.

Asuran grew suspicious of her behavior. Cagalli was not a person to keep quiet all the time. Maybe, doing this was too fast for her…

_I want to lay like this forever_

_  
Until the sky falls down on me_

He glared at the ground, clenching his fists, reminding to hit himself later. Cagalli noticed his sudden change in posture and watched him confusingly.

He fought the urge to leave, but suddenly a cool, small hand caressed his cheek. Looking up in shock, he opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as Cagalli captured his lips in a soft kiss. One of her hands rested on his chest and the other held his enclosed fist.

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_  
You don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you_

_  
All that you need will surely come_

She gently pried his hand open and intertwined hers with his. At first, his eyes were widen with shock, then he closed them and responded to the kiss.

He wrapped his arm around her petite waist while his hand was already intertwined with hers. Cagalli arched into his body, whimpering for contact between the two.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

After a minute or two, they broke apart, panting slightly. Asuran gazed lovingly into those golden orbs and stooped down for another kiss.

Cagalli, mischief getting the better of her, slipped away from his grip and jogged away, winking at the stunned Justice pilot. He blinked, once, twice, and then realized that his princess was running away.

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

He chased after her, who was running on the shoreline, water splashing. The pair continued their chase, laughing at the pure enjoyment and fun of it all.

Finally, Asuran caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Both fell into the shallow water, with the blue-haired pilot on his back, cushioning the fall. He gripped her tightly, preventing her from escaping his grasp.

The couple stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Breaking the silence, Cagalli giggled.

_I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do_

Asuran raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

She pointed towards the beach house. He sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow, still holding Cagalli in his arm.

OH 

**That's **what's funny.

In the beach house, a slightly unrecognizable image of Kira and Lacus in each other's company. (A/N: They're not _doing_ it… if that's what you're thinking.)

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_  
I want to bathe with you in the sea_

Grinning slightly, Asuran stood up and pulled Cagalli to her feet. They both brushed the sand that managed to get on their clothing and walked, hand-by-hand with each other towards the beach house.

Both, delighted with the day they shared together, and the fact that they get to wake up Kira and Lacus in the state that they are in now.

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me…_

(A/N: Whew…little songfic made up…hope it turned out ok…the song is a bit old, but I just heard it on the radio and decided to write a songfic…I love the pairing… R&R plz…)

Song: Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden 


End file.
